O que pode mudar sua vida?
by Medeia
Summary: Às vezes o nosso futuro está invariavelmente ligado ao passado que renunciamos e preferimos esquecer para evitar a dor. E quando isto acontece, nem mesmo um Cavaleiro de Ouro pode fugir para sempre.
1. Folhas que caem ao Vento

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic começou como uma homenagem a "_Visita Inesperada_" da autora _Ephemeron_. Apesar de ser uma fanfic com o Miro, tem uma certa ligação com a partida de Kâmus e Anuska e posteriormente uma participação especial dos dois. Foi minha primeira fanfic individual e demorei uns 5 anos pra acabar… AH! As personagens originais desta fanfic são minhas, mas os cavaleiros pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Respeitem nossos direitos autorais viu? Não tenho nenhuma finalidade lucrativa com esta história. Neste capítulo temos duas poesias incidentais: "_Criança_" de _Fernando B. Gasparetto_, e um trecho da poesia "_A Sombra do fogo_", de autoria de _Rodrigo Ursulão_.

**O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA?**

**PRÓLOGO**

No decorrer de nossa jornada, abandonamos muitas pessoas e depois de algum tempo, algumas delas caem no esquecimento. Em compensação, vivemos o presente com tanta intensidade, que a partida de um amigo é absurdamente dolorosa e passamos a nos perguntar o quanto ficaremos sozinhos à partir dali. Cegos pela saudade, ignoramos o que nos restou e o que nós mesmo abandonamos, sem se dar conta que em algum lugar, depois de tanto tempo, alguém pode estar sentindo uma nossa falta também. E ficamos cegos ao fato de que este alguém, está extremamente próximo e se importa muito mais conosco do que conseguimos imaginar...

Na verdade, às vezes o nosso futuro está invariavelmente ligado ao passado que renunciamos e preferimos esquecer para evitar a dor. E quando isto acontece, nem mesmo um Cavaleiro de Ouro pode fugir para sempre. Nem mesmo o próprio Escorpião pode evitar ser envenenado pelas mãos delineadoras do Tempo. Porque uma simples folha que cai no chão com o soprar do vento, será suficiente para mudar o curso de sua vida...

**Capítulo I- Folhas que Caem ao Vento**

O Suave frescor da manhã despertara o Santuário. Naqueles dias tão tranqüilos, todos temiam sequer pronunciar a palavra paz com medo de que ela trouxesse má sorte. Miro sai à porta de sua casa para admirar o sol enfraquecido pelas nuvens. Há poucos dias que Kâmus partira para a França e por mais que não gostasse de admitir, Escorpião sentia um vazio muito grande invadindo todas as doze casas. Principalmente num dia como aquele, seu aniversário. O velho amigo obviamente já lhe telefonara para felicitar-lhe e, empolgado, tecer um monólogo de meia-hora sobre como estava feliz com Anuska e do quão maravilhosa estava sua terra, da qual nunca mais abandonaria.

Mas o fato era que sentia-se diferente após a partida de Aquário. A saudade era uma constante, por mais que detestasse admitir. Sem perceber, vestira a mesma roupa que usara para ir ao desfile no Parthenon, que fora a última vez em que conversara longamente com Kâmus diante das estrelas.

O vento do norte sopra pouco mais forte, trazendo algumas folhas da vegetação local e chamando atenção de Miro para um dos degraus em que uma delas caíra. Algo lhe incomoda naquela cena, como se devesse lembrar de algo que se perdera nas profundezas da memória. Ele respira fundo, ainda com os olhos fixos na folha, os cabelos negros esvoaçando com a brisa restante. Então ouviu um suspiro cansado na direção da escadaria que interrompeu seus devaneios.

_ Puf... Antes que eu me esqueça, quero agradecê-lo pela companhia. Não teria conseguido chegar sem sua ajuda!

_ Não foi nada. É no próximo lance, senhora.

O olhar de Miro estreita-se, voltando-se para o horizonte quando sente, um pouco tarde, a cosmo energia acolhedora de Mu e o percebe acompanhado.

_ Tia Madge?!

_ Exatamente, seu rapaz ingrato! – ela faz uma pausa com a mão sobre o peito para tomar fôlego. - Por pouco apenas o meu fantasma! Mas que seja! Cá estou eu! Deveria ser terminantemente proibido que uma senhora com a minha idade subisse tantos degraus para ver um sobrinho tão desnaturado como você, Ptolemaîos!

_ Tia! Porque não pediu para me avisarem? Eu descia para ver a senhora!

_ E desde quando você faz algum esforço para visitar a família, que mora ridiculamente próxima daqui? Claro que sinceramente, eu não vinha...

Miro desce rapidamente os degraus restantes e a abraça forte, sentindo-se alegre e renovado pela visita.

_ ... Mesmo sabendo que completa 27 anos de vida e pelo menos 12 de ingratidão! Mas teve alguém me atormentou a semana toda para que eu a acompanhasse até aqui, depois de saber que as coisas estavam calmas para Athena. Não é mesmo querida?!

Só então Miro percebe que pouco atrás de Mu, havia uma bela moça que lhe sorria timidamente. Estava com um vestido vinho leve e solto, frente única. Seus cabelos castanho-escuros tocavam-lhe pouco abaixo dos ombros, formando grandes e densos cachos nas pontas. Os olhos negros deviam estar a observar-lhe desde que chegara. Mas não se recordava de conhecer tão magnífica criatura.

"_A tua presença me encanta  
Em teus olhos vejo uma criança  
Que ainda não aprendeu  
Em sua madura ingenuidade  
Esperar a chegada  
Do seu verdadeiro grande amor."_

Segundos depois, vendo-o paralisado, ela lhe acena com a mão direita, ampliando um sorriso arrebatador. De repente ele se lembrava daquele riso cheio de luz. Era chocante pensar o quanto as estações o haviam enganado. Quanto tempo havia se passado? Como podia ser? Aquela menina-mulher fascinante seria mesmo aquela menininha que...?

_ Não fique aí parado, feito bunda-mole! Vá abraçar a menina! Ela é a única que ainda te considera da família! (Tia Madge)

Recobrando-se do transe, ainda completamente vislumbrado pela beleza dela, Miro desce um pouco mais as escadas e segura a moça levemente pelos ombros.

_ Sofia... Você está tão...

Ele engole em seco mirando aqueles olhos amendoados, tentando conter a emoção que lhe invadiu. Enfim conseguiu rir e recobrar sua máscara, disfarçando seus reais sentimentos com sua típica implicância.

_ Quando foi que minha priminha se transformou em uma moça?

A moça desfaz o sorriso, decepcionada com o diminutivo que ainda era sua sombra. Sem perceber sua reação, Miro a abraça lembrando-se do quanto evitara pensar nela conforme o tempo passara. Detestava pensar que talvez nunca mais a visse e foi obrigando-se a esquecer de seu passado e seus familiares. Mas com ela em seus braços, foi invadido pela estranha sensação de estar em casa e entender novamente por quem ele realmente lutava para proteger.

Mu sorri levemente ao perceber a emoção do companheiro de batalhas e vai-se em silêncio, com um aceno amistoso.

Miro sente que Sofia o apertara mais forte, recostando-se em seus ombros com a voz claramente embargada.

_ Tive tanto medo de perdê-lo... Tanto medo de não voltar a vê-lo vivo...

_ Que besteira, Lídia! – interrompe a tia, disfarçando as próprias lágrimas. - Desde quando um Ptolemaîos se vai tão fácil?! Uma raça tão ruim quanto a do teu primo é dura feito pedra! Sorte a sua não partilhar deste sangue, ou estaria tão furiosa com ele quanto eu.

Miro afasta-se da prima, incomodado com o aperto no peito e o arrepio que lhe descera pela espinha com as palavras da menina. Ele ri, percebendo o quanto as broncas de sua tia lhe fizeram falta naqueles anos todos. Os três sobem o lance restante de escada, na direção da oitava casa.

_ Tia Madge, a senhora sabe muito bem porque não entrei em contanto.

_ Seu magrelo descarado! Por que nunca nos fez uma visita depois que as guerras cessaram?! Um telefonema, Miro! Um telefonema e saberíamos ao menos que estava vivo!

A simpática senhora de baixa estatura e um pouco fora de peso, era tão pálida quanto Sofia e de cabelos tão negros quanto os de Miro. No momento, apontava o indicador furiosamente para ele, quando percebeu Sofia pegando a folha que anteriormente chamara a atenção do cavaleiro.

_ Aliás, a rebeldia parece reinar até mesmo na perfilhada de seu tio Egídio! Não sabe como foi difícil convencê-la a vestir-se com gente! Ultimamente só se veste como se fosse a algum velório ou festa do dia das bruxas! E pra piorar fica ouvido aquelas porcarias horríveis e barulhentas, trancada no quarto o dia todo! Sua tia Ágata está a ponto de enlouquecer!

Girando a folha nas mãos, Sofia sorri meio sem jeito, mas demonstra absurda tranqüilidade e doçura ao responder à tia.

_ Pode ser barulhento, mas não horrível, titia. E não são porcarias, são clássicos.

E com olhar divertido para Miro, finaliza:

_ Ela sempre implica quando escuto rock ou ópera.

_ Talvez se ouvisse numa altura saudável, eu não me preocupasse tanto com sua audição!

_ Não sou rebelde tia, apenas um pouco sozinha.

Chegando na porta da casa, Escorpião abre caminho para que suas convidadas entrem em seus aposentos. Aquele falatório o deixava extremamente nostálgico e ocupava-se em escutar, lembrando de uma época distante sem perceber que sorria.

_ Miro, você precisa me ajudar com essa menina! Não tem amigas, namoradinhos ou coisa que o valha! Alguns até se arriscam em bater à porta, mas você por um acaso acha que ela os atende? Hunf. Não tem do que reclamar, Sofia. Você é que escolheu assim. Uma menina tão jovem como você, não deveria ser tão reclusa!

_ Não vejo nada demais em gostar de ficar um pouco só, com meus próprios pensamentos.

_ Ah, Deus nos ajude, Miro! Deus nos ajude!

Ainda sorrindo e lembrando que há anos atrás aquele falatório dos tios o estressava horrores, agora, depois de tudo pelo qual passara, o tom exagerado e alto de sua tia Madge lhe parecia música aos ouvidos.

_ Sente-se, tia. Já está até sem fôlego!

_ Estou quase morta, isso sim! Parece até que paguei algum tipo de promessa.

Miro trocou um sorriso com a prima e sentiu uma pontada no peito. Deu-se conta de repente de que não conseguia mais tirar os olhos dela.

_ Sofia, por que você não larga esse lixo e entrega o que comprou há séculos para esse ingrato?!

Sofia também se senta no sofá e coloca a folha seca dentro da bolsa. Miro sente uma espécie de calor ao observar o cruzar de pernas da prima e tenta se recompor antes de ser notado. Dali Sofia retira uma pequena caixa preta e entrega ao primo.

_ Não repare muito, eu só queria te dar alguma coisa pelo seu aniversário.

_ Não devia se incomodar, Sofia.

Miro se acomoda em sua poltrona enquanto abre a caixa e observa a fina corrente de ouro de onde pendia um pequeno pingente, símbolo do signo de Escorpião. Aquilo o deixa um pouco bobo - Não se lembrava mais do que significava ganhar um presente de alguém. Finalmente sorriu, pensando que sempre gostara de que símbolo de seu signo se parecesse com a primeira letra de seu nome.

_ Obrigada, prima. É muito bonita.

Sofia troca um olhar com a tia, que a aprova. A moça levanta-se para colocar a corrente no pescoço do cavaleiro. Miro precisa controlar o arrepio causado pelas mãos de Sofia em sua nuca e respira fundo. A menina ainda o beija no rosto, tocando-lhe a face com ternura e admiração.

_ É pra que saiba que tem sempre alguém pensando em você.

Aquela frase revira o estômago do Escorpião e lhe confunde os sentimentos por um segundo. Em outra situação, aquilo lhe seria sexy o bastante para beijar uma garota. Segurou o pingente com a mão, olhando novamente para ele. Ela era parte de sua família, mas aquela beleza e doçura o estavam deixando completamente transtornado.

_ Prometo usar sempre, prima.

Fez questão de frisar a si mesmo a palavra "prima", enquanto ela se afastava novamente para o sofá. Ela era sua prima! Tinha que parar de deixar que seus instintos masculinos o traíssem daquele jeito.

_ E como vão todos, tia Madge?

_ Não muito diferentes de quando você partiu, apenas mais velhos e doentes. Seu tio Georgio continua com a fazenda, que prosperou e ganhou alguns alqueires a mais. Seus outro tios, continuam morando nas casas distribuídas ao redor da fazenda, ajudando da maneira que podem. A sua tia Berenice conseguiu terminar outra faculdade e tem dado aulas de piano particulares, quando não está no Hospital.

_ O tio Adônis é que tem viajado muito, procurando compradores para colheita do final de ano. – completa Sofia com sua voz suave e aveludada.

_ É um Aécio, querida sobrinha! Eis aí uma raça que nunca aterrissou em algum lugar por muito tempo, sempre atrás de novos horizontes.

_ E os seus pais, Sofia? Como estão?

_ Ah, eles estão bem.

_ Enlouquecendo com esta menina, Miro! Não sabem o que fazer pra que ela se relacione com as pessoas da idade dela! E o pior, é que eles acham que ela ficou assim, depois que você...

_ Tia! Não tem nenhum problema em ser um pouco diferente. E meus pais adotivos não estão enlouquecendo, só um pouco preocupados à toa. Papai ajuda com os animais e a mamãe tem feito algumas compotas pra vender. O resto é exagero da tia Madge.

_ Sinto muita saudade de todos.

_ Não é o que parece!

_ Eu escolhi servir a Athena, tia Madge. Já deviam ter entendido o quanto isto é complicado.

_ Se é complicado para você, imagine para a menina! A Sofia tinha só três anos, Miro! Ficou até doente! Chorou compulsivamente por meses e não tinha quem conseguia explicar pra ela porque o primo que ela admirava tanto, simplesmente sumiu do mapa!

Em meio a frase constrangedora de Madge, Miro percebe que a prima saíra de fininho da sala e acena com a cabeça para a tia, que dá um olhar rápido para trás.

_ Ah, deixe. Deve ser uma crise de faltas de ar. Eu já disse que é claustrofobia, mas os pais dela não fazem nada!

_ Claro! Isso não tem nada a ver com você fazer ela pagar mico.

_ E o que eu falei demais para ela se envergonhar?!

Miro ri da indignação da tia. Ela nunca foi o que se podia chamar de discreta e achava que o universo todo era tão despreocupado e desinibido quanto ela.

_ Eu trouxe algumas coisas para fazer um almoço pra você e seus amigos. Quantos são mesmo, contando com o mestre do Santuário? Onze?

Ele pensa em dizer algo, mas desiste. Se ela estava decidida a fazer um almoço, ninguém a convenceria do contrário. Não podia nem reclamar por teimosia, que era uma característica da família que também herdara. Suspirou.

_ Dez. Um dos nossos se mudou há alguns dias e o discípulo dele teve que se ausentar hoje. Mas não sei se o Saga poderia vir.

Sofia saíra pelo lado oposto da casa de Escorpião. Encosta-se na pilastra, tentando conter a respiração acelerada. Sua mente vagava sem controle enquanto segurava forte um anel que pendia em seu pescoço, perdida em lembranças.

"__ Tchau, Sofia. Vê se não esquece de mim._

__ Por que você vai embora?_

__ Eu já te expliquei, linda. Vou proteger você de longe._

__ Eu preferia quando era de perto._

_Ele solta uma risada e lhe belisca a bochecha, quando percebe o tamanho do bico que a menininha faz. Então enfia as mãos no bolso, retirando um anel prateado preso a uma corrente._

__ Eu te trouxe uma coisa._

__ Mas primo, esse anel é muito grande!._

__ Por isso ele está nessa corrente! _

_Miro coloca o fino colar sobre o pescoço da menina, bagunçando seus cabelos e conseguindo arrancar-lhe um a risadinha._

__ Mas quando você tiver a minha idade, vai poder usar._

__ Mas você vai demorar tanto assim? Você é meu namorado, não pode ir embora!_

__ Eu não sei se vou poder voltar, pestinha. Esse presente é pra te lembrar que mesmo longe, vou sempre pensar em você._

__ Ah, volta sim! Com quem eu vou brincar de esconder?_

__ Com a tia Madge! _

__ Ela num sabe brincar direito. – outro bico se forma e desta vez com direito a bracinhos cruzados._

__ Com o tempo ela aprende!_

__ Miro..._

__ Fala, minha pestinha favorita!_

__ Não me deixa aqui sozinha! Fica, por favor._

__ Sofia, não é tão simples assim. Um dia você vai me entender._

__ Então vai embora, mesmo! Você nem gosta mais de mim! - a pequena Sofia começa a chorar e o empurra, antes de correr para longe._

__ Sofia, espera!"_

Lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto pálido. Fica ali por muito tempo ainda, sem conseguir controlar os soluços. Ela fora tão ingênua, tão idiota de voltar a vê-lo com as mesmas esperanças da infância... O que ela esperava? Que ele a recepcionasse com um beijo? Que a achasse bonita e crescida o bastante para ele? Sentia-se uma completa estúpida por ser tão apaixonada por quem jamais a olharia como uma mulher.

Aioros saíra da nona casa, ainda rindo de seu irmão. Acabara de receber um telefonema de Aioria falando sobre uma "gata" que viera visitar Miro; que ele deveria vê-la e, quem sabe, descobrir quem ela era. Estava achando tudo aquilo no mínimo uma ousadia do irmão, quando flagrou-a com seu vestido vinho encostado na pilastra da casa de Escorpião. Aioros fica parado por alguns instantes, admirando sua beleza jovial e tão tipicamente grega. Mas por que ela estava ali sozinha se viera visitar o aniversariante? O sol escapa das nuvens por um momento e um brilho passa pelo rosto da moça. Mas não eram apenas os raios, eram lágrimas. Sagitário não se contém ao ver aquele rosto melancólico e caminha até Sofia silenciosamente. Ela sequer o nota, parecendo estar com a mente muito longe.

_ Está tudo bem com você?

"_O lago de dúvidas se infiltra no assoalho  
lavando as máscaras de antigos tormentos  
ruídos da rua cinzenta onde alguém  
sozinho se lamenta._

_Não sei se fantasmas vão se apoderar de mim  
E me obrigar a ouvir melodias que ninguém  
ou a ver quadros que ninguém pintou."_

CONTINUA...

**N.A.: **Olá para todos! Esta é a primeira parte da história que consegui revisar agora em 2013, pois havia vários pontos fracos. Inicialmente foi publicada até o fim em meados de 2007 no perfil da Ephemeron, na época em que eu não possuia meu próprio login. E só agora percebi que aqui no fanfiction eu não republiquei! Estranho... Mas já que é assim, vou publicar somente conforme os capítulos forem corrigidos!

Bom, aos poucos irei fazer o mesmo tipo de correção com os demais capítulos, a fim de aperfeiçoar esta fic que me é tão querida.

Vou avisando nas notas de autor! Como eu já disse antes, espero que gostem. Comentários são sempre muito bem vindos.

Até a próxima!


	2. Raízes do Passado

Disclaimer: As personagens originais desta fanfic são minhas, mas os cavaleiros pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Respeitem nossos direitos autorais viu? Não tenho nenhuma finalidade lucrativa com esta história. Neste capítulo a musica incidental é: "_Romance Ideal_" dos _Paralamas do Sucesso_.O QUE PODE MUDAR A SUA VIDA?

**Capítulo II- Raízes do Passado**

Aioros nunca se sentiu satisfeito diante do sofrimento alheio. E ao perceber aquela moça tão frágil quanto uma flor no meio do deserto deixando escapar tantas lágrimas daquelas duas ônix negras que eram seus olhos, sentiu-se obrigado a ir em seu auxílio imediatamente.

_ Está tudo bem com você?

_Ela é só uma menina_

_E eu pagando pelos erros_

_que eu nem sei se cometi_

Ela levanta o rosto e enxuga uma de suas lágrimas com as costas da mão, enquanto ri da pergunta que ele fizera.

_ Sei que é uma pergunta idiota a se fazer para alguém que está chorando, mas seu eu puder ajudar...

Sofia solta um suspiro, tentando se recompor e encorajar-se para falar com o estranho.

_ Acho que sobrevivo.

_ Meu nome é Aioros.

Ele lhe estende a mão e após alguns segundos de dúvida, a garota retribui o gesto.

_ O meu é Sofia.

_ Você e o Miro são amigos? – ele faz uma pausa e pigarreia. - Desculpe, sei que não é da minha conta.

_ Primos. Os tios dele me adotaram quando eu era bebê. E você deve ser... – a menina olha com atenção para a armadura que ele usava - ... O cavaleiro de Sagitário. É uma grande honra conhecê-lo.

Ela curvou-se respeitosamente, mas as lágrimas ainda insistiam em brotar de seu rosto, tão independentes e constantes quanto o vento, fazendo de sua luta para secar o próprio rosto, uma tentativa vã.

_ Perdoe-me pela indiscrição, mas me intriga vê-la do lado de fora da casa e ainda por cima tão perturbada. Será que posso ajudá-la?

_ Está tudo bem, só estou um pouco arrependida de ter vindo. Mas que isto fique entre nós.

A menina faz uma careta engraçada ao dizer a última frase.

_ Como quiser, senhorita. Mas se me permite a pergunta, qual é a razão de seu arrependimento?

_ Por favor, me chame de Sofia. Não aconteceu nada, mas é exatamente esse o problema.

Sua expressão tornou-se séria e ela desistiu de enxugar o rosto, baixando o olhar.

_ Desculpe-me se a estou incomodando.

_ Não está. Mas acontece que... É melhor que eu não diga mais nada.

_Ela é só uma menina_

_E eu deixando que ela faça_

_o que bem quiser de mim_

Neste momento ela se afasta não só da presença do cavaleiro, mas da porta da casa de Miro, como se isto também pudesse afastá-la de seu problema. Aioros a acompanha, mantendo ainda um certa distância mas usando de um tom de voz um pouco mais baixo e cúmplice.

_ Isto por que tem algo a ver com Miro ou com o fato de este anel não estar em seu dedo?

Ela volta-se para a direção de Sagitário, com um sorriso rápido e de ar cansado, os olhos ainda úmidos. Mas havia uma luz naquele sorriso que permaneceria na memória de Aioros para sempre.

_ Você é insistente.

_ Se quiser me contar, ficará apenas entre nós. Mas posso jurar que aquele Escorpião teimoso aprontou alguma com você.

Sofia tentou conter-se, novas águas inundaram seus olhos sob efeito da frase de Aioros. Ela cobriu parte do rosto com uma das mãos, virando-se para sol e tentando respirar mais pausadamente. Agora o jovem podia ver o quão grande era a perfeição daqueles traços: seu rosto deveras teria sido esculpido por Deus com afinco. Mas quão profunda também era aquela melancolia, talvez guardada consigo até o presente momento. Quando deu por si, já a envolvera pelos ombros. Ela pareceu sensibilizada e cobriu ainda mais o rosto, entregue a própria emoção e soluços involuntários. Por um longo tempo ele permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que ela se acalmasse.

_ Eu vou sempre ser a "priminha", a maldita "priminha" que não larga do pé dele. Eu sou mesmo uma idiota de achar que ele me enxergaria algum dia.

Aquela frase fez com que as coisas começassem a fazer algum sentido para Aioros. A bela grega estava apaixonada por seu amigo Miro e sentia-se impedida por seu parentesco e talvez também pela idade.

_ Bobagem. Tenho certeza que você não é nenhuma idiota.

Os soluços continuavam. Sagitário se sentia cada vez mais um intruso que não estava ajudando em nada e já não sabia o que fazer, quando uma pergunta escapou de sua boca.

_ Desde quando você o ama?

A pergunta era ousada. Mas a surpresa foi do cavaleiro de ouro que a fez, porque recebeu dela uma resposta imediata e sincera, de uma voz ainda embargada pelos sentimentos que a tomavam.

_ Desde quando ainda era uma criança desengonçada e via nele o herói mais perfeito e bonito do mundo. Desde que ele se foi, está sempre nos meus sonhos e até nos meus pesadelos, quando o vejo morrer numa batalha horrorosa.

Aioros a apertou mais forte com aquelas últimas palavras. Imaginou se aquele pesadelo teria sido uma visão da real morte que o companheiro sofrera. Ficou ali a indagar-se o que ela diria ou pensaria, se descobrisse que todos ali já haviam morrido em batalha e seriam apenas fantasmas - não fosse pela piedade de Athena. Sofia revelava nutrir um amor tão puro pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião, um sentimento tão natural e verdadeiro... Que por um instante ele realmente desejou que fosse recíproco. Porque era exatamente o que seu amigo merecia depois de voltar dos mortos: uma vida que não se resumisse a proteger o Santuário de Athena e alguém que se importasse realmente com ele.

_ Achei que vindo aqui, esta minha obsessão acabaria ou... Que ele me olharia diferente. Mas nada mudou para mim e pelo visto muito menos para ele.

_Se eu queria enlouquecer_

_essa é a minha chance_

_É tudo que eu quis_

_Se eu queria enlouquecer_

_Esse é o romance ideal_

Naquele momento, Sagitário se indagou como seria possível que Miro não a tivesse olhado com espanto e encantamento. Logo ele que era tão atento a beleza feminina, não devia ter deixado isto passar, ainda que ela fosse sua prima. E também não conseguia entender qual era o real problema com sua idade.

_ Não é pergunta muito educada a se fazer a uma mulher, mas... Quantos anos tem?

Aos poucos Sofia pareceu se acalmar, mas ainda tampava parte do rosto com a mão.

_ Doze à menos do que deveria.

_ E você deveria ter...?

_ Vinte sete.

Vinte e sete era a idade de Miro. Mas isso significava que... Por Athena! Ela tinha tão somente quinze anos e já sofria por amor... Mas também eles eram jovens demais quando largaram tudo para enfrentar suas primeiras guerras em nome da paz.

_ Praticamente uma mulher. Porque desejar mais, enquanto tantos querem retornar a esta época?

Ela finalmente afasta a mão do rosto, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

_ O problema se concentra na palavra "praticamente". – disse enxugando os olhos no meio de outra careta. – Muito provavelmente se ela não existisse na frase em que as pessoas me definem e nem fosse substituída por "quase" ou alguns de seus sinônimos, eu até poderia concordar com você. Mas o fato é que ela me persegue feito uma sombra, de complô com a palavra "prima" e seus diminutos abomináveis!

Era quase engraçado vê-la disparar a falar de repente, naquele tom revoltado e irônico ainda de olhos vermelhos.

_ É compreensível. Quando foi que se viram pela última vez?

_ Uns onze anos. Eu poderia te dizer exatamente há quantos dias e talvez até mesmo as horas, mas soaria muito deprimente.

Ele fica pensativo por um instante e afasta-se novamente, percebendo-a mais centrada.

_ A senhorita aceitaria um conselho?

Ela deu de ombros.

_ Vindo de um amigo dele, é um pouco assustador... Mas que tenho a perder?!

_ Onze anos é quase uma vida. Nesse tempo, vocês mudaram muito e passaram por muita coisa que o outro nem se quer consegue conceber. Entenda que este Miro não é a mesma pessoa que você amou na infância e que ele também não te conhece mais.

_ Amá-lo é tudo que eu sei sobre quem eu realmente sou. Não me importo com quem ele tenha se tornado, porque ainda me lembro de quem ele queria ser e de tudo que fez por mim.

Aioros engoliu em seco aquela confissão sincera. Ela podia ser uma menina, mas seus sentimentos eram quase palpáveis de tão reais... Tinham motivos suficientemente fortes para derrubar a estrutura de qualquer adulto que bancasse o durão.

_ Vamos colocar isto em outro ângulo. Imagine-se na posição dele: Há onze anos, sua prima era uma criança e, de repente, ela vem visitá-lo tão linda e moça quanto uma ninfa grega. O choque para qualquer um seria dantesco. Mas entre distinguir se é apenas instinto de homem avisando que sua prima se tornou uma mulher bonita, ou que ela realmente mexeu com seus sentimentos, existe uma lacuna enorme.

Ela suspira longamente, terminando de enxugar a face.

_ Até entendo o que quer dizer, senhor Aioros. E agradeço pelo elogio. Mas é que depois de onze anos esperando por este dia, é um pouco frustrante descobrir que fui a única que ficou presa aos próprios sentimentos.

_ Só o tempo vai poder mostrar a verdade. Dê um tempo para o Miro raciocinar. Até porque esse não é bem o forte dele... Do jeito que o conheço, ele se quer desconfia do que você sente. Precisa dar alguma pista mais óbvia, se quiser chamar sua atenção.

Ela sorri divertida, ante a brincadeira de Sagitário sobre o temperamento do primo.

_ Obrigada, você foi muito gentil. Ainda que sejam falsas esperanças, me sinto melhor sob este ponto de vista.

_Não pedi que ela ficasse_

_Ela sabe que na volta_

_Ainda vou estar aqui_

_ Não há o que agradecer. Acabo de conhecê-la e mal ouvi como é o seu nome e o que nos dá a honra de sua presença.

Sofia franziu a testa, sem compreender muito bem o que Sagitário estava fazendo. Ele apontou o olhar rapidamente para a direção da porta da casa de Miro e, compreendendo com a mesma rapidez, ela conteve o riso, com um olhar ainda mais agradecido.

_ Meu nome é Sofia. Estava sentindo falta de ar e precisei sair um pouco.

Miro aproximara-se, observando Sagitário com ar de quem lhe perguntava o que aquele cavaleiro estúpido estava fazendo ali, flertando com sua prima. Ele a toca nas costas levemente, o que a faz sentir um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

_ Sente-se melhor, Sofia?

Ela apenas acena em afirmativo com a cabeça.

_ Espero que tenha um ótimo aniversário, Miro.

Sagitário disse ainda sem saber o que fazer para que Escorpião não o matasse mais tarde.

_ Obrigado, Aioros.

Cumprimentaram-se com um aperto de mão e um breve abraço.

_ Minha tia está aqui e os convidou para um almoço. Ela adora esse tipo de coisa e não consegui fazer com que mudasse de ideia. Será que pode avisar os outros por mim?

_ Claro.

O silêncio se fez por um instante. Aioros observou o olhar cabisbaixo de Sofia, que parecia vermelha pelo simples toque de Miro em seus ombros enquanto a beijava no topo da cabeça, como se tentasse demonstrar silenciosamente o quanto a amava. E olhando os dois supostos primos um ao lado do outro, distraiu-se pensando em como formavam casal harmonioso. Ao mesmo tempo que se pareciam, eram tão diferentes que suas personalidades provavelmente iriam se encaixar com a perfeição dos amantes que se completam. Percebeu então que depois de conversar com a menina, havia tomado partido. Já estava torcendo tanto para que ficassem juntos, que seria difícil imaginá-los separados dali em diante.

_ Será que o Saga também viria? – Miro enfim continuou.

_ Daremos um jeito. Eu vou subir e começar a avisá-los. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Sofia.

_ Igualmente, senhor Aioros. Obrigada pela sua atenção.

Assim que ele saiu, deixando-os sozinhos, o silêncio perdurou por mais alguns minutos, formando um vácuo terrivelmente desconfortável. Sofia suspirou longamente e voltou-se para Escorpião com um brilho no olhar muito diferente de minutos atrás.

_ Seu amigo é um doce.

_ Não posso reclamar de ninguém. Todos nós cavaleiros temos nossos defeitos, mas no geral nos entendemos.

Sofia jamais notaria, mas havia uma grande falha na voz do cavaleiro ao pronunciar a palavra "defeito", se referindo mentalmente a intromissão de Sagitário, em um traiçoeiro ataque de ciúmes.

_Ela é só uma menina_

_E eu pagando pelos erros_

_Que eu nem sei se cometi_

_ Quer voltar lá para dentro?

_ Aposto que a tia Madge já me chamou de claustrofóbica.

_ Algumas vezes.

E aquele sorriso tão cínico e típico do escorpiano, a fez perder toda a força nas pernas por um instante.

_ Você bem que podia voltar para casa, assim quem sabe ela parasse de implicar comigo em dobro!

Sofia sorriu e sustentou o olhar sobre aquele mar azul que a fitava. Por um segundo, algo nos olhos dele lhe roubou o fôlego. Por um instante achou ter visto algum desejo contido por trás da falta de resposta do primo, que permaneceu extremamente sério a observá-la.

Mas o instante foi quebrado por um grito de sua tia, vindo de dentro da casa e não teve mais certeza de nada. O queria tanto, que já devia estar imaginando coisas.

__ Sofia! Pode vir aqui me ajudar, filha?! (Madge)_

_ Não estou dizendo? Mal amanhece e ela já está na cozinha para um almoço das treze horas! _Já estou indo! – _gritou em resposta à tia._ - _Vamos entrar, antes que ela tenha um troço.

Escorpião acena em afirmativo e ela escapa de seus braços. Quando ambos retornam para dentro ele percebe, incomodado, o quanto aquele brusco afastamento lhe frustra.

_Se eu queria enlouquecer_

_essa é a minha chance_

_É tudo que eu quis_

_Se eu queria enlouquecer_

_Esse é o romance ideal._

CONTINUA..

**N/A:** Bom, ando com o tempo super apertado e não estou conseguindo uma brechinha para escrever! Até porque a correria está tamanha, que até a inspiração fugiu para beeem longe. Então resolvi voltar a corrigir esta história que terminei há alguns anos atrás, mas que pretendia melhorar algumas partes. Confesso que ainda não estou totalmente satisfeita com o diálogo da Sofia com o Aioros, mas já melhorou horrores comparado ao original. Um pouco é meu perfeccionismo falando mais alto... Eu acho... rs... Mas como a intenção deste capítulo era mostrar o ponto de vista da Sofia e a confusão que ta começando a rolar na cabeça do Miro, acho que cumpriu sua função.

Espero que gostem. Reviews e dicas são sempre bem vindos!

Peço desculpas a todo mundo que acompanha minhas fics, mas estou realmente enrolada. Graças a Deus estou com bastante trabalho, mas isto Tb significa que estou ralando pra caramba. Quando acalmar um pouco, volto com meus projetos. Agradeço a todos pela compreensão. Abraços e até a próxima...


	3. Lançadores de Sementes

**Disclaimer: **As personagens originais desta fanfic são minhas, mas os cavaleiros pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Respeitem nossos direitos autorais viu? Não tenho nenhuma finalidade lucrativa com esta história. Neste capítulo a música Incidental é "Can you feel the love tonight", de Elton John.

**Capítulo III- Lançadores de Sementes**

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day,_

_When the heat of a rolling Wind  
Can be turned away_

Os dourados e as duas amazonas de prata seguiram para a casa do aniversariante entre risos e cochichos, como se compartilhassem algum segredo com Aioros. Miro os esperava na porta, com um sorriso que lhes pareceu suspeito. Especialmente porque desde a partida de Kâmus ele se quer se atrevia a sorrir. Mas naquele momento, parecia renovado. Como se as lembranças do passado lhe tivessem recobrado suas forças.

_ Aí está o nosso aniversariante!

Foi Saga o primeiro a cumprimentá-lo com um sorriso e um forte tapa em seu ombro. Trocaram um aperto de mão.

_ Os marmanjos empacaram tanto tempo na casa do Leão por que? A princesa demorou pra alisar a juba ou estavam em outra partida de poker sem mim?

_ Poker.

_ O Aioria demorou.

Foi um uníssono desconexo, em que parte deles dizia "poker", alguns diziam que era Aioria, enquanto Dohko, Mu e Shaka apenas se entreolhavam com um meio-sorriso e Aioria - irritado pela provocação geral, - apenas cruzara os braços. Um segundo depois, todos tentaram inverter a resposta, mas sem muito sucesso:

_ Foi o Aioria.

_ Partida de poker.

Por fim, Marin tentou fazer um último remendo, se é que aquilo seria suficiente.

_ Na verdade eu que me atrasei pra secar o cabelo e esses viciados ficaram jogando poker pra matar o tempo.

Aquilo talvez resolvesse a polêmica, mas o fato de Marin assumir que se arrumara na casa de Leão, levantava um segundo ponto: estava finalmente assumindo que ela e Aioria estavam juntos ou se quer percebera o que acabara de fazer?

_ Sei.

Com aquele resmungo e um sorriso malicioso, ninguém soube dizer se Miro realmente acreditara naquela desculpa. Mas ao menos o assunto foi encerrado e os cumprimentos pelo aniversariante prosseguiram. O último foi Afrodite que, muito perspicaz, percebeu algo que ninguém notara.

_ A última vez que o vi tão elegante foi no desfile de Anuska... Acho que alguém deve ter planos pra mais tarde!

E entrou dando um beliscão constrangedor na bochecha do escorpiano, que revirou os olhos desejando desaparecer. Enquanto isso, os demais caíam na gargalhada e teciam novas gozações a respeito do que a ausência do "pingüim" lhe causava. Miro aprendera a ignorar tais gozações, embora ficasse um pouco irritado. Falar em Kâmus ainda era complicado para ele mas sabia que, lá no fundo, os demais queriam apenas fazê-lo rir.

_ Minha tia e minha prima estão na cozinha a manhã inteira, mas deve estar tudo pronto num minuto. – conseguiu dizer ainda, enquanto indicava que seus convidados entrassem.

O que todos viram ao entrar foi até ligeiramente assustador, mas explicou bem que a frase dele não era força de expressão. Porque uma refeição daquele tamanho - praticamente um banquete, - só poderia ter levado realmente uma manhã inteira.

A mesa estava repleta de carnes e pratos enormes: cordeiro assado, uma travessa gigantesca de moussaka, salada horiatiki, arroz e outras porções exageradas. Isso sem falar na torta folhada de nozes, o baklavá, que já estava a vista no canto da mesa e fazendo com que todos os conterrâneos de Miro começassem a salivar por antecedência.

Madge foi a primeira a recebê-los, pois Sofia estava no banheiro ou qualquer coisa assim. Foi quando Escorpião começou a apresentar a todos e apontar para cada um.

_ Tia Madge este é Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos e atual mestre do Santuário. O clone dele ali é o Kanon, também cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Aldebaran de Touro, Carlo de Câncer, Shaka de Virgem, Shura de Capricórnio, Shina de Cobra, Afrodite de Peixes, Dohko de Libra, Aioros de Sagitário e seu irmão Aioria de Leão, Marin de Águia... E creio que já foi apresentada ao Mu de Áries. Por pouco não conheceram Hiyoga de Aquário, mas o filho dele estava para nascer e ele precisou se ausentar.

_ Eu já esqueci o nome e o título da metade de vocês, pelo menos. Me desculpem por isso, mas meu queridíssimo sobrinho podia ter lembrado da minha idade avançada e diminuído um pouco essa apresentação!

O grupo não sabe se ri ou se contém, antes que o próprio Miro interviesse.

_ A senhora não é velha, tia. (Miro)

_ Ora, cale a boca seu magrelo desnaturado! Me tratar por "senhora" é a forma mais baixa de chamar uma mulher de velha! Então vocês aí, também arranjem outra forma de me chamar. E não fiquem aí parados. Sentem-se e sirvam-se, pois eu não estou tão disposta para encher tantos pratos!

_ Ela quis dizer para ficarem à vontade. (Sofia)

Sofia entrou no aposento, tomando a respiração de todo mundo.

_An enchanted moment,  
and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

Aquele vestido vinho contrastava perfeitamente com a pele clara e seus cabelos escuros em densos cachos. E havia aquele sorriso. Um sorriso quase angelical de tão doce, ampliando a sensação de estar diante de uma ninfa do ar. Os rapazes não precisariam se esforçar nem um pouco para elogiá-la em provocação ao Escorpião. Até mesmo Shina e Marin ficaram encantadas com a delicadeza de seus traços e com a meiguice que vinha do seus olhos escuros. Bastou aquele segundo, e todos concordavam com Aioros, torcendo e achando-a o par perfeito para o amigo.

_ Ora, então você é a famosa Sofia! – começou Shina com um sorriso.

_ Aioros e Mu nos falaram muito da sua beleza, mas não foram fiéis o bastante. – continuou Marin.

_ Até porque pelo que dizia o Escorpião, era pra pensar que tivesse 12 anos ou menos. Retrucou um ousado Dohko, entrando naquele jogo com a maior naturalidade. Enquanto isso, Sofia tentava agir de modo a não demonstrar o quanto ficara sem graça.

_ É de família! O pai dela ainda acha que a Sofia tem 5 anos. (Madge)

_ A senhora... – Carlo pigarreia tentando corrigir a frase. – Digo, Madge. Me lembra muito a minha falecida nona no jeito de falar. (Carlo)

_ Sua família é italiana? Devia ser gigantesca! Mas pode ter certeza que o macarrão que eu faço é péssimo, melhor se contentar com o cordeiro.

_ Macarronada é mesmo a coisa mais horrível e grudenta que a titia já tentou cozinhar.

A menina grega soltou uma risada divertida e Madge a repreendeu com olhar furioso.

_ Sofia, menos! Vamos pessoal, sentem-se e sirvam-se logo, antes que esfrie!

O almoço correu livremente entre risos e provocações. O tempo todo alguém soprava a Miro o quanto sua prima era linda e até mesmo as duas amazonas não perdiam a chance de dizer o quanto ela era uma moça encantadora. O aniversariante já havia entendido perfeitamente as intenções dos companheiros, mas tentava não dar o gostinho da vitória a eles, esforçando-se para não demonstrar o quanto queria estrangular a todos a cada elogio inconveniente.

_ Madge, sua comida está maravilhosa.

Disse Mu ao final da refeição, enquanto saboreavam a sobremesa.

_ Esse baklavá então, está de matar.

Kanon nem precisava ter dito o quanto gostara, pois já estava no segundo pedaço de torta e só faltava lamber os dedos durante o processo.

_ Essa sobremesa está realmente divina. – comentou Afrodite.

_ Tenho que admitir tia, que sua comida está ainda mais gostosa do que me lembro. Andou aperfeiçoando a bruxaria? –zombou Miro.

_ Eu só fiz o cordeiro e o tzaziki, o resto foi coisa da Sofia. A moussaka e o baklavá que ela faz são melhores até que os da Berenice.

O aniversariante ficou sem saber o que dizer, pois estava ainda um pouco em choque. Foi Aioros quem conseguiu quebrar o gelo e continuar o assunto.

_ Estava tudo delicioso, senhorita Sofia.

_ Obrigada.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we've got this far_

O dia passou depressa. Não demorou muito para que parte do grupo fizesse a habitual roda de baralho e as amazonas se ocupassem de conversar com Sofia e Madge em meio a confusão de vozes que ia se formando. Logo surgiam as piadas sarcásticas do trio Kanon, Saga e Shura, o que conseqüentemente levava aos ataques de riso de Aldebaran e Miro, que recebia dele algumas porradas que chegavam a fazer eco em seus pulmões.

Em algum ponto, alguém fez a pergunta fatídica e ficaram alguns minutos ouvindo tia Madge contar como Sofia havia sido encontrada ainda bebê pelo jovem Miro, caída sobre o corpo morto da mãe nas proximidades do Santuário e da alegria provocada por sua adoção pelos Ptolemaîos.

Como sempre, ao mencionarem seu passado, a menina deu um jeito de escapar para fora e tomar um ar sem dar indícios de que voltaria.

Pouco depois, os dourados já começavam a se despedir, pois já estava escurecendo. Shina e Shura, faziam parte do primeiro grupo a sair e a amazona, notando a menina sentada sobre as escadas com o olhar distante, tocou-lhe o ombro.

_ Tudo bem, Sofia? (Shina)

_ Eu só precisava de um pouco de ar fresco.

_ Foi bom conhecê-la. Espero revê-la um dia desses.

_ Também gostaria de revê-la senhorita Shina, mas acho pouco provável.

Shura começou a gritar lá de baixo para que a companheira parasse de enrolar.

_ Homens! Nunca pense que serão sensíveis algum dia. – ela revirou os olhos claros, arrancando um riso da menina. - Tchau, Sofia.

Sofia acenou com a cabeça. Mas antes de descer a escadaria, Shina pensou por um instante, decidindo se devia contar o que sabia. Por fim, achou justo que a garota soubesse.

_ Sabe, logo que todos nós chegamos aqui no Santuário, flagramos o novo cavaleiro de Escorpião olhando de um jeito esquisito para uma folha seca no chão. E o vimos fazer isto muitas outras vezes. Chegamos a considerar que era maluco. Até que Kâmus de aquário fez ele contar. Eu não me lembro bem dos detalhes, mas se referia a uma garotinha que se dizia namorada dele e que era dona de um sorriso que o Miro se esforçava para não esquecer.

Shina desceu alguns degraus ante ao silêncio da grega e os novos chamados de Shura em espanhol. Mas enfim Sofia lhe chamou pelo nome e Shina se virou para ouvir o que tinha a dizer.

_ Obrigada por me contar.

A amazona ofereceu-lhe um sorriso seguido de uma piscadela e desceu gritando alguns xingamentos em italiano ao impaciente caprino.

_And can you feel the love tonight,_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Sofia ficou parada ali ainda por muito tempo, até que todas as estrelas já tivessem se apresentado no céu. O dia chegara ao fim e ela ainda não encontrara nenhuma oportunidade de dizer a Miro o que realmente a trouxera ali. E esta talvez fosse a última vez que o veria.

Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, Miro saiu ao luar a sua procura e, encontrando Sofia sentada no primeiro degrau a admirar as estrelas acima do Parthenon, fez o mesmo.

_ Espero que aqueles paspalhos não tenham te deixado muito sem graça. O alvo era eu e não você.

Sofia olhou-o com doçura, deixando escapar um sorriso leve e divertido ao menear a cabeça negativamente. Miro sentiu um arrepio. Percebeu que estava se esforçando demais para não beijá-la naquele instante. Mas tomou suavemente uma das mãos dela na sua, deixando-as pousadas sobre a própria perna.

_ Não sei o que deu na cabeça daqueles pastéis, mas se esforçaram muito pra que eu dissesse o quanto você tá uma gata.

Sofia alargou o sorriso e ruborizou um pouco, pousando o olhar sobre os templos abaixo deles. Era uma vista romântica e ao mesmo tempo trágica - para aqueles que soubessem que as ruínas não vinham do desgaste do tempo e sim de duras guerras e combates cruéis.

_ Mas se eles conhecessem a tia Madge como eu, saberiam porque eu jamais diria isso na frente dela.

A menina soltou uma gargalhada, encarando-o mais uma vez.

_ A tia Madge não faz mal à uma mosca!

_ Isso porque a mosca não sou eu. – ele se defende, com uma careta.

_ Ah, ela nem se compara ao papai! Isso você tem que admitir.

_ E quem aqui colocou tio Egídio no páreo? Ele nunca vai me perdoar por ter largado tudo pela missão de cavaleiro.

O sorriso deles diminuiu um pouco e ela baixou o olhar.

_ Tenho que confessar que me esforço, mas é mesmo difícil pra ele entender.

_ Eu não o culpo. O estranho é que logo você, que tinha tão pouca idade na época, tenha sido a única a ter perdoado a minha ausência.

_ A tia Madge também veio até aqui pra te ver.

_ Fez isso por você, não por mim. Eu a conheço bem, Sofia. Não precisa aliviar a minha barra.

_ Aliás, onde ela está?

Escorpião sorriu de um modo que Sofia reviveu algumas de suas antigas lembranças.

_ Apagada no sofá.

_ Não comente isso com ela. Você deve lembrar que ela detesta assumir que cochilou vendo TV. Se falar qualquer coisa, sabe que vai acabar sobrando chumbo grosso pra você.

Ambos trocam um sorriso cúmplice e ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

_ Sua constelação está bonita hoje.

"_Deve ser por sua causa_." – ele pensou.

Mas não ousou dizê-lo em voz alta. Ela podia interpretar da maneira errada. Aliás, naquele ponto, nem ele mesmo tinha certeza de qual era a maneira certa de interpretar seus próprios pensamentos.

_There's a time for everyone,_

_If they only learn_

_that the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

_ Gosto dela. Digo, das estrelas de um modo geral.

Miro percebe que ela "escorregara" nas próprias palavras, ficando um pouco sem jeito. Aquilo lhe aquece o peito e ele aperta mais a mão dela na sua.

_ Eu e um grande amigo gostávamos muito de conversar sob a vigia das estrelas.

_ Não conversam mais?

_ Ele voltou para a terra natal e se casou.

Dito isto, Escorpião deixou escapar um suspiro pesado. Havia um misto de melancolia e felicidade naquela frase murmurada com dificuldade, que Sofia entendeu perfeitamente o quanto o tal amigo era importante.

_ As estrelas ajudam a ficar mais perto de quem está longe. Como meus verdadeiros pais ou...

Ela pigarreia, ainda indecisa sobre falar do seu sentimento por ele.

_ Ou os seus... – ela fez uma pausa, tentando conter a emoção que lhe invadiu. - Onde quer que seu amigo esteja, pode estar olhando na mesma direção que você e isso sempre os aproximará.

Miro engoliu em seco. Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia algo sobre a ausência de Kâmus que realmente foi capaz de fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Por pouco não foi tomado por uma emoção piegas que deixasse uma lágrima teimosa escapar. Mas em vez disso, olhou de volta para as estrelas, procurando a constelação de Aquário. Respirou fundo novamente, agradecido pela doçura de Sofia ser capaz de fazer aquilo por ele.

Olhou novamente para sua menina, percebendo-a emotiva também a olhar para a noite. Se perguntou subitamente se ela olhava para as constelações pensando nele. E secretamente admitiu que adoraria constatar que a resposta era sim. Sentiu-se bobo e egoísta por isto.

Kâmus, porém, saberia lhe dizer o que era certo fazer ou pensar. Mas os tempos em que podia ter aquela facilidade haviam se esgotado. Agora ele tinha que reaprender a agir e a pensar por si mesmo.

_ Passamos a tarde toda falando de nossos tios, mas quase nada sobre você.

_ Não tem muito o que falar.

_ Não tem mesmo, ou você não quer?

Ela toma fôlego para se abrir com ele. Algumas coisas não eram assim tão difíceis de confessar.

_ Desde que aprendi um pouco de piano com a tia Berenice comecei a estudar música e canto. A música me leva a lugares que nunca vi e isso mexe muito comigo. Mas não sei se isso é uma profissão, acho que é só um jeito de passar o tempo, para não ficar pensando bobagens.

_ Que tipo de bobagens?

_ Sua morte, por exemplo.

Aquela frase o pega de surpresa e Miro fica sem saber o que dizer.

_ Sabe, quando eu fiz treze anos, eu disse ao papai que queria ser uma amazona. – ela esboçou um sorriso enquanto o olhava. – Foi a maior surra que já tomei em toda a minha vida. Claro que diferente de você eu não tinha realmente um ideal, só queria poder te ver. E depois que entendi isto, passei a me ocupar mais com desenhos ou música.

_ Sinto muito ter causado isto a você.

_ Não sinta. Adoro sua família, Miro. De verdade. Sou muito grata por ter me encontrado e levado até eles. São muito bons pra mim. Só que, não sei se por causa da minha idade... Cada dia que passa, sei menos sobre quem realmente sou e me sinto uma peça fora de lugar.

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_Beats in time with yours_

_ Você ainda vai se encontrar. Essa fase é mesmo meio confusa.

_ Mas você sabia exatamente o que queria.

_ Eu era maluco, isso sim.

_ Era? – ela faz uma careta que o diverte.

_ Isso foi golpe baixo.

Eles trocam um breve olhar, mas não há mais sorrisos.

_ Miro... Você nunca pensou em fazer o mesmo que seu amigo?

_ Me casar?! Acho que quem ficou maluca, foi você!

_ Voltar pra casa.

Escorpião precisou de algum tempo tomando fôlego para conseguir responder. Não queria magoá-la, nem dar-lhe falsas esperanças.

_ Aqui é a minha casa agora.

_ Já cumpriu mais de dez anos dessa difícil e linda missão. Ainda não foi suficiente?

_ Isto não é como um emprego. É um meio de viver em que se deixa tudo para trás ao escolhê-lo. Não é algo que se faz para trocar por outra coisa depois.

Miro faz uma pausa, buscando palavras para se explicar.

_ Quando a minha constelação me ajudou a achar você naquela noite, Sofia... Eu me senti em dívida com ela. Enquanto as guerras forem necessárias para manter a paz e eu puder estar lá para defender pessoas como você, não tenho nenhum outro lugar em que devo estar.

_ Por que vocês precisam deixar tudo pra trás?

A pergunta era sincera e não uma mágoa qualquer. E foi somente por ter percebido isto, que o cavaleiro se empenhou tanto em respondê-la da maneira mais sincera que conseguiu.

_ À partir do momento em que nos tornamos cavaleiros, todos aqueles que nos são próximos podem e serão utilizados contra nós. É um risco que ninguém quer correr.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we've got this far_

_ Isso deveria ser uma escolha conjunta. Aqueles que são deixados para trás também deveriam opinar sobre correr ou não esse risco.

_ Seria injusto. A escolha foi nossa e não de vocês. Seria uma insanidade.

_ Insanidade?

Desta feita Sofia se solta da mão dele, um pouco embargada com as próprias emoções. Mas sustentou os olhos sobre os dele com uma seriedade que ele nunca havia visto nela.

_ Miro, a tia Berenice teve dois natimortos e um aborto. A tia Madge nunca teve coragem de tentar ter um filho depois que sua mãe morreu. Meus pais adotivos nunca puderam ter filhos. O que pode ser mais insano do que a sua ausência? Você é o único dessa geração, a única chance do sobrenome deles sobreviver! Como acha que se sentem? Descontam toda a super proteção em cima de mim. E ainda chego aqui e encontro outro Ptolemaîos falando de me proteger! E tenho que ouvir dele, que o perdi pelo meu suposto bem. Miro, sua missão é linda e te admiro do fundo do meu coração. Mas eu gostaria muito que estivesse novamente conosco algum um dia.

Sofia se levanta, como que fugindo do ponto em que aquela conversa a levaria. Já falara demais. Miro levantou-se atrás dela, segurando-a pelos ombros.

_ Foi muito importante tê-la aqui hoje, Sofia. De verdade. Vou visitá-los quando puder.

_ Não me diga coisas que eu vá passar a vida toda acreditando, mesmo sabendo que é mentira.

A menina o tocou na face com os olhos úmidos, enquanto o olhava pelo que achava que seria a última vez. Nenhum deles soube dizer exatamente quem se aproximou primeiro. As respirações se misturaram em um único e ofegante ritmo. Quando deram por si, seus lábios já haviam se tocado em um beijo doce.

Miro sentiu o gosto salgado de uma lágrima dela trazendo-o de volta a sua complicada situação e afastou-se. Sentia-se o pior dos seres por ter se deixado levar, depois de todo o discurso que fizera a ela e a si mesmo.

A grega sorriu timidamente, enxugando as próprias lágrimas e olhando-o como se agradecesse por aquele "golpe de misericórdia". Ao que parecia, ela pensava ser a despedida perfeita, apesar de todas as verdades dolorosas que ouvira dele.

_ Sofia querida! Vamos embora, já ficamos mais do que devíamos!

Antes que se movessem, tia Madge gritou, aproximando-se da entrada da casa de Escorpião.

Sofia recuperou-se e segurou uma das mãos dele, entregando-lhe uma folha que caíra em seus ombros há poucos instantes.

_ Eu sempre vou amar você, Miro.

_And can you feel the love tonight,_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

CONTINUA...

_N.A.:Bom, aí está mais um. Este foi um pouco mais difícil pois era o pior deles e precisou praticamente renascer do zero. Espero que gostem dessa novelinha mexicana e a comentem! Até a próxima! =*_


	4. Porque é preciso se cuidar do broto

Disclaimer: Os direitos dos personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertencem ao Kurumada. Os personagens novos são meus, portanto respeitem. Não tenho nenhuma finalidade lucrativa com esta história. A música incidental é "Meu Mundo Gira em Torno de Você" do Kid Abelha.

**Capítulo IV- Porque é Preciso se Cuidar do Broto...**

_A folha ama a árvore_

_Te amo mais_

_A estátua grega ama o mármore_

_Te amo mais_

" _Miro segue atrás daquela garotinha tão pequena, que recostara-se debaixo de uma árvore e chorava copiosamente. Colocou as mãos em torno de seus ombros e fez com que ela o encarasse._

_- Ei, ao fique assim._

_- Você não pode ficar, primo?_

_- Não, Sofia. Fui convocado para servir Athena finalmente e não posso negar esta honra. Um dia você vai entender minha escolha._

_- Fica aqui com a gente._

_O vento sopra e derruba algumas folhas sobre seus pés. Miro observa uma delas e encontra um modo de tentar consolar a pequena menina._

_- Está vendo isto, Sofia? Às vezes uma simples folha que cai, pode simbolizar mudanças na vida da gente. Quando o vento sopra pode carregar muita coisa com ele. Para longe ou para perto. Mas se vamos aceitar ou não aquela folha, é algo que só a gente pode decidir. O vento está soprando, Sofia e eu quero aquela folha do Santuário. Para iss, terei de ir para longe de vocês, mas não significa que deixei de amá-los._

_- Você vai lembrar de mim quando outra folha cair?_

_Ele sorri diante da inocência dela, percebendo que a menina não entendera nem metade do que acabar de dizer._

_- Claro que sim. Vamos, não me deixe partir sem me dar um abraço! Não fique furiosa comigo, priminha._ "

_Mais que a casca ama semente,_

_Mais que o ovo da serpente, a serpente_

_Porque meu mundo gira em torno de você…_

Ainda com os olhos fixos na folha que Sofia deixara em suas mãos e perdido em lembranças, Miro de repente se sobressalta, percebendo que alguém apertara seu ombro esquerdo.

- Que é que você quer, Aioros?

- Já faz uma hora que você tá parado aí.

- Agora deu pra ser espião, ou virou minha babá?

Aioros deu de ombros e sorriu. Conhecia bem aquela grosseria típica que o amigo adquiria quando estava na defensiva.

- Só acho que você precisa conversar.

Miro levanta uma das sobrancelhas.

- Preciso?

- Será que só eu te acho problemático por se contentar com isto?

O cavaleiro apontou para a folha que Escorpião segurava, com ar divertido. Miro virou as costas para ele, entrando em sua casa.

- Vai amolar outro.

De modo brusco, seguiu em direção ao seu próprio quarto, mas foi seguido por Aioros.

Decidido a manter o silêncio, o aniversariante vira-se para observar Sagitário com um sorriso cínico e tenta fechar a porta do local. Aioros rapidamente o impede.

- Você vai deixar essa oportunidade passar?

Ele revira os olhos e solta a porta. Aioros entra no quarto a tempo de vê-lo guardar a folha seca num pequeno baú ao lado de sua cama.

- ... Ela é linda, doce, inteligente e é óbvio que é completamente apaixonada por você. É impossível que seja imune a uma mulher como a Sofia.

Escorpião fecha o cenho visivelmente irritado e se aproxima a um dedo do cavaleiro de Sagitário. Aioros instintivamente dá um passo para trás.

- Seja lá o que pretendiam, o showzinho de vocês já acabou! Minha tia já foi pra casa, então chega dessa palhaçada porque eu não admito que fale dessa maneira sobre a minha prima!

- Você ficou parado lá fora por mais de uma hora olhando pro nada! É óbvio que a visita dela te deixou abalado.

- Se sua família viesse até aqui e jogasse na sua cara a falta que faz a eles, eu duvido que reagiria diferente.

Aioros engoliu em seco. Ao menos em parte, aquilo era uma grande verdade. Haviam muitas questões envolvidas naquela visita que mexiam com os sentimentos mais antigos e profundos do cavaleiro.

- Concordo plenamente. Mas parece que não foi a família toda que ficou na sua cabeça a tarde inteira. Ou então não ficaria olhando tanto tempo pra uma folha que carrega a história de uma tal garotinha.

Miro cerrou os punhos, enraivecido. Se tinha algo que jamais perdoaria em Kâmus, era o fato de ter espalhado ao Santuário inteiro porque ele era tão apegado a folhas de árvore que chegavam à sua casa com o vento.

Ficara tão furioso na época que foi parando de reparar nelas, tentando não pensar mais em Sofia. Até que um dia, provavelmente pouco depois de Hades, ele simplesmente esqueceu de verdade. Ao menos até aquele dia...

- Aioros, sai do meu quarto.

- Ficou ofendido porque eu te disse a verdade, ou porque não consegue admitir o que está sentindo?

- Sai do meu quarto. Agora.

Sagitário suspirou pesarosamente, pensando que Escarlate tinha determinadas características que nunca mudariam. Por fim, deixou Miro sozinho com seus pensamentos.

_Um pouco de amor_

_Resiste a tudo_

_O mundo inteiro gira em torno de você_

Sentado em sua cama, Escorpião se pegou observando o presente que pendia em seu pescoço. Segurando o pingente em uma das mãos, fechou os olhos por um instante. Naquele momento, sua mente estava embaralhada com um turbilhão desconexo de sentimentos e sua cabeça estava doendo e latejando. Praguejou. Seria péssimo ter uma enxaqueca agora que ia sair com os amigos e tentar ter uma noite agradável.

Seu coração o traía com batimentos acelerados desde que pusera os olhos em Sofia e aquilo só piorou depois do beijo. Odiava-se por ter sido fraco o bastante para permitir que acontecesse.

Era ilógico como um toque tão suave dos os lábios dela o tivesse deixado naquele estado. Havia passado muito longe de ser um beijo mais íntimo, mas fora marcante o suficiente para deixar seu gosto doce impregnado em sua boca. Imaginou por um segundo como seria a sensação de tomá-la em seus braços.

Sentado ali, sentindo a frieza do ouro entre os dedos, concluiu que a visão de Sofia, apesar de perturbadora, era também reconfortante. O levava de volta pra casa. Assustadoramente, era aquela pureza e meiguice que a tornavam a mulher mais sensual que já conhecera.

Miro levantou-se alarmado, quando se deu conta de que estava sonhando acordado com algo no mínimo contra da lei. Depois de quase uma hora amaldiçoando a despeito de sua fraqueza e insanidade, imaginando que era o mesmo que pedir que o universo conspirasse contra ele; foi até a sala e encarou a garrafa de vodca que chegara pelo correio em nome de Kâmus naquela tarde.

Riu ao admitir ter sido salvo pelo amigo mais uma vez. Encheu um copo com a bebida forte e a sorveu num único gole, para finalmente ter coragem de sair e descer, para ter com os demais cavaleiros.

Teve ainda muitos dias para pensar no que lhe confundia a mente. Mais de um mês se passou. Os amigos ansiavam por ouvi-lo admitir alguma coisa ou se precipitavam em dar-lhe conselhos sobre o que pensavam perceber com mais clareza do que ele. Mas Miro preferia se calar e tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre o que devia ou não fazer.

Ficar com Sofia não era o mais difícil e nem a solução de todos os problemas. Era o início de muitos outros. Decidir seguir seu coração e desejo era o mesmo que preparar-se para uma guerra-santa que o atingiria não fisicamente, mas moralmente. Significava oferecer-se em sacrifício aos deuses Ptolemaîos e rezar para que o baque não o separasse dela. A reação dos tios e a maneira com que ele correspondesse a isto, é que seriam realmente decisivos.

Isto sem contar que iria colocá-la em grande risco. Ele, que jurou tanto protegê-la, a estaria expondo a coisas terríveis que podiam lhe acontecer. E mais: nunca poderia dar a ela um lar, uma família, ou até mesmo filhos. Ou qualquer outra coisa com que as garotas românticas costumam sonhar. E a simples idéia de ser o responsável por ferir o coração de Sofia, ou de impedir que levasse uma vida normal e plena como sempre desejou que ela tivesse, lhe dava mais motivos pra se odiar.

Mas Aioros tinha razão. No fundo, desde que partira de casa, apaixonou-se pela criança que lhe era a referência de sua missão no Santuário - salvar os inocentes. Mas jamais achou que enfrentaria aquela paixão algum dia e que ela ainda seria recíproca.

Para ele era tão fácil dar a vida pela paz em nome de Athena, mas extremamente difícil lidar com alguns desafios pelas quais todas as pessoas normais passavam. Era estranho perceber que o vazio que sempre existira dentro dele, estava sendo preenchido por nada menos do que a sua pequena Sofia e de uma maneira ainda mais inesperada.

_Eu sei que o zero ama o infinito_

_Te amo mais_

_Assim como bolero é bonito_

_Você é mais_

Ágata admira a bela fazenda que divide com os irmãos e sorri sincera, carregando o que restara dos doces na venda da manhã. Avista o balanço de sua varanda branquinha como o restante da casa e em seguida verifica que suas adoradas plantas estavam devidamente regadas. Habilidosa com o imenso molho de chaves, abre a porta da ante-sala, feliz por voltar a tempo de fazer um almoço rápido.

Ao passar pela soleira da porta sente o cheiro de pinho e pára para ouvir o silêncio. Os móveis brilhavam aos raios do sol, vindos da grande janela aberta. Ao percorrer em volta da residência, nota todos os cômodos igualmente impecáveis e conclui que aquele tipo de limpeza metódica só podia ser arte de sua filha num momento de ansiedade. Aproxima-se da cozinha e enfim escuta alguns sons de metal e vapor, acompanhados de um cheiro agradável de temperos.

- Sofia? Lídia, meu bem, você está aí?

Ágata surge na soleira da porta, encontrando a filha cantarolando distraidamente sobre as panelas, entretida com um ipod no volume máximo. A senhora de olhos esverdeados e cabelos escuros fica ainda a observá-la por algum tempo enquanto admirava a voz da menina, tão suave e afinada quanto a de um pássaro. No instante seguinte, é flagrada por Sofia.

- Mãe!

- Aí está você, meu rouxinol.

Sofia sorri largamente e tira o fone dos ouvidos para abraçá-la com carinho.

- Oi, mamãe. Você chegou cedo!

- Cedo?! Estava aqui desesperada com o horário do almoço!

- Então não se preocupe mais. Tudo bem com as vendas hoje?

-Ah, foi um pouco fraco esta manhã. Voltei com cinco compotas.

- Ai, mãe! Que exagero! É claro que foi bem, você levou umas vinte!

- Ah, mas eu já voltei mais cedo pra casa, sem mais nenhum pote e tendo prometido mais.

Ambas escutam um ruído de fritura e Sofia se alarma, voltando a olhar as panelas apressadamente.

- E eu cheguei aqui imaginando o que ia fazer pro almoço, mas pelo visto já cuidou de tudo! E pela quantia absurda que fez, é para os seus tios também... Já ligou pra Madge? Você sabe que ela arruma a comida muito cedo e se for agora, não dá mais tempo...

- Já. Avisei sim, mãe.

Notando Sofia concentrada demais no que fazia para dar muita atenção à sua conversa, Ágata retira os potes da sacola e coloca sobre o balcão para poder empilhá-las no armário; mas não resiste ao silêncio por muito tempo.

- Essas faxinas impecáveis estão se repetindo com freqüência, querida. Está com algum problema?

Sofia finge não ter ouvido.

- É impressão minha, ou desde que visitou seu primo você anda inquieta?

Sofia deixa escorregar um copo dentro da pia, que por pouco não se quebra.

- Que foi, mãe?!

- Estou perguntando se você se arrependeu de ter visitado o ingrato do teu primo. Você tem andado pela casa igual barata tonta, quando não está trancada no quarto!

- Não fala assim do Miro, mamãe.

- Ah, querida, me desculpe! Mas seus velhos aqui não têm coração forte o bastante pra se conformar com a maneira como ele nos abandonou. Se você não se lembra, custou muito convencer o seu pai a deixar você ir até lá.

Ágata começa a pegar os pratos e talheres para a mesa e Sofia suspira pesarosamente.

- Sim, eu sei. Se eu não tivesse convencido a tia Madge a ir comigo, ele não teria deixado nunca.

- Pois então. Agora me diz o que te incomoda pra você estar desse jeito, minha filha?! Você pode enganar seu pai com essa carinha, mas não a mim!

- Nada, mãe. É que ir até lá me fez sentir falta dos velhos tempos, só isso.

- Por isso eu não ponho meus pés naquele lugar! Me dá arrepio só de pensar em vê-lo moço e não reconhecer nem a sua voz, sabendo que cresceu longe de nós sem nos dar um único sinal de vida! Provavelmente eu cairia em prantos ao ver o belo homem que deve ter se tornado.

Ágata sai com a louça empilhada nos braços em direção a sala de jantar e Sofia agradece aos céus por sua mãe ter se contentado com a última resposta. Sofia desliga o fogo e se distrai pegando os copos do armário.

_Mais que eu amo a melodia,_

_Mais que o poeta a rima e a metonímia_

_Porque meu mundo gira em torno de você..._

- Lídia! Telefone pra você!

A moça estremece e derruba alguns copos no chão, fazendo uma careta quando vê os estilhaços sob seus pés. A remota possibilidade de receber um telefonema de Miro a deixou apavorada e seu coração disparou, como se tivesse ido parar na garganta. Sua mão tremia e ela tentava se convencer de que era impossível que fosse ele.

- O que foi isso?!

Ágata volta correndo até a porta cozinha, assustada com o barulho.

- Nada mãe, foi um copo que caiu. Quem é no telefone?

- Ah, meu Deus! Um copo ou alguns copos?! Me diga que não é a louça de sua avó...

Ágata veio a passos rápidos em sua direção para verificar o estrago.

- Ai, graças aos céus que são esses copos velhos!

Sofia se inclina e passa a recolher nervosamente os cacos do chão e Ágata lhe entrega o telefone.

- Toma, eu transferi pro sem fio. É o Tales de novo.

- Ai!

Sofia cortara o dedo em um dos cacos e levou o indicador até a boca.

- Diz que não estou!

- Mas que juízo, menina! Já falei pra não pegar essas coisas como a mão! E além do mais eu já disse que você estava, querida. Deixe de ser ingrata e atenda, ele é um bom rapaz!

A garota revira os olhos, irritada.

- Um bom rapaz que só sabe falar dele mesmo e no quanto a família está enriquecendo. "Ai, você viu as fotos de quando fui pra Austrália?!" ou "Olha o relógio de ouro que eu herdei do meu pai!" Ah, ninguém merece, mãe! Diz que eu estou no banho ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Como você é dura com as pessoas, Lídia. Parece uma velha.

Sofia respira fundo e pega uma vassoura para recolher os estilhaços, ainda praguejando pelo dedo cortado.

- Tá mãe. Se te deixa feliz, me dá aqui que eu atendo.

- Me passa esses copos antes que você termine de quebrá-los.

- Oi, é a Sofia. Alô? - há uma pausa silenciosa na linha. - A ligação caiu.

- Eu também teria desligado se tivesse te ouvido dizer aquelas coisas horríveis a meu respeito! Na minha opinião é mais um bom pretendente que desiste de você.

- Mãe, pelo amor de Deus! Vocês ainda vão me deixar louca!

Sofia termina de limpar o chão e faz menção de sair para o quarto, mas o telefone toca novamente.

- Eu não vou atender ninguém! Vou subir pro meu quarto e desço depois pro almoço! Me avisa quando o papai e os tios chegarem.

_Um pouco de amor_

_Resiste a tudo_

_O mundo inteiro gira em torno de você_

Ágata suspira pesarosa ao ver a filha subindo nervosamente as escadas e atende o telefone novamente.

- Fazenda dos Ptolemaîos. (...) Alô?

Houve tempo suficiente apenas para escutar algo que não conseguiu identificar se era um chiado do telefone ou uma respiração nervosa.

- Tales, é você?

Silêncio.

- Tem alguém na linha?

Ouve-se um estalo e a ligação é cortada.

- Mas que praga de telefone!

A senhora larga o aparelho no balcão da cozinha para finalmente levar os copos até a sala de jantar. Quando já estava saindo, o telefone volta a tocar e ela respira fundo, largando os copos novamente.

- Praga! Só me faltava ser a Berenice dizendo que não vem.

E o atende após o terceiro toque.

- Pronto. É da fazenda dos Ptolemaîos. (...) Sim, é Ágata. Quem está falando? (...) Ah, meu Deus! Só pode ser brincadeira! Se você não me dissesse, não o reconheceria nunca. (...) Ah, querido é uma pena... ela está indisposta, não creio que ela queira atender. Mas se quiser eu posso tentar falar com ela, de repente...

Ágata parece compenetrada no que a pessoa do outro lado dizia.

- Hum... Então está bem.(...) Imagine, ninguém te deserdou meu bem, você é que desapareceu no mapa. (...) Huhum. Não querido, não tem ninguém aqui zangado com você, isso é exagero da Madge.

_Um começo sem começo é até o fim sem fim_

_Cuido de você, meu bem, você cuida de mim_

_Te amo mais..._

_Te amo mais..._

CONTINUA...

NA.: Aew! Finalmente o Miro tomou um Dan'up! E o que será que vai pegar agora? Ai, que falta de educação a minha, olá para todos!

Como deu pra perceber melhor neste capítulo, o nome da Sofia também é Lídia. Ou melhor, Sofia Lídia Ptolemaîos. (Mais tarde eu digo o motivo da escolha do nome dela e de Madge.) Por hoje, posso dizer o significado do nome da Ágata: "bondade", e o nome do pai da Sofia (que se vocês não se recordam é Egídio), que significa "aquele que protege". E o sobrenome deles se vocês também não se lembram, significa "guerreiro". Por aí vocês já podem começar a ter uma base sobre o que aguarda o nosso pobre Escorpião...tsc, tsc, tsc. Só tenho a desejar-lhe boa sorte, Miro!

Bom, até mais!


End file.
